There is known, as an image forming apparatus, a printer provided with a plurality of photosensitive drums and a plurality of exposure members for exposing the corresponding photosensitive drums.
There is proposed, as such a printer, one detachably provided with a drum drawer having a plurality of photosensitive drums; and a developing drawer having a plurality of developing units and a plurality of LED units.
In the printer of such a type, when the drum drawer and the developing drawer are detached from the printer, first the developing drawer is moved in a direction away from the dram drawer, i.e., in such a direction that an LED array of the LED unit is away from the photosensitive drum, and withdrawn, and then the drum drawer is withdrawn.
Further, as such a printer, there is also proposed one provided with a process unit having a plurality of LED units; a plurality of drum units pivotally movably mounted with respect to the process unit; and a plurality of developing cartridges detachably attached to the process unit.
In the printer of such a type, when the developing cartridge is detached from the process unit, the drum unit is pivotally moved in association with the detaching operation to separate a photosensitive drum from an LED array of the LED unit and to cover the LED array with an LED cover.